


Solace

by serpetinefire1 (serpetinefire)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire1
Summary: Solace: comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness.A little Corgan for some friends.





	Solace

**Solace**

_Solace: comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness._

A little Corgan for some friends.

 

He never expected them to be here,

Too much history between them in the short time they had known each other.

Too much pain.

Maybe it was the pain that connected them, shared but not shared.

He watched her sleep, features soft,

Softer than he had ever seen them.

_She was so different from his wife,_

_They shared a gentle caring spirit_

_A passion for family and life._

_There was hardness in the woman next to him,_

_A survival instinct born not from their current world, but the one before._

He had thought they were the same and they were to a degree

But…

There was just enough “ _other_ ” to stop him from pretending

_The lips were thinner,_

_The battle scarred body,_

_Freckles dancing over milk pale skin._

_Piercing blue eyes that calculated all the risk_

_Her touch was foreign but not unwelcome_

It was her sadness, her loneliness that drew him in that moment

Feelings he contributed too,

Feelings he shared.

He knew what this was,

And what it wasn’t,

Their life wasn’t a fairy tale.

_He wasn’t who she craved,_

_She wasn’t his beloved._

But sheltered in darkness

For a few brief hours they could find solace together.


End file.
